LA SONRISA DE KAI
by FlameMar
Summary: La sonrisa de kai siempre fue un misterio, pero la fuerza de la amistad hicieron que le robaran de sus labios una luz de vida.


**NOMBRE DEL FANFIC: **La sonrisa de Kai

**TIPO:** One-shot

**SUMARIO: ** La sonrisa de Kai siempre fue un misterio, pero la fuerza de la amistad hicieron que le robaran de sus labios una luz de vida.

**.:: LA SONRISA DE KAI ::.**

Una de esas tantas tardes que se ve en la cuidad de Tokio, donde sus habitantes hacen sus cotidianidades esperando hacer con sus vidas una marca mas en la línea del tiempo, ansiando logros para recordad y ver frutos a lo largo de sus crónicas. Así es como deseaban hacerlo un grupo de chicos entusiasmados de comenzar su entrenamiento para ser los mejores bladers de todos los tiempos.

Daichi: ¡vamos a entrenar!, ¡vamos a entrenar!- decía el pelirrojo marchando como soldado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Tyson: ese enano esta muy entusiasmado, ¿no, chicos? –comento el peliazul que venia en con el resto de los GRevolutions, mientras observaba al pequeño luchador con una pequeño sonrisa y sus manos tras la nuca.

Max: tú lo has dicho, jejeje…

Ray: pero no puedes negar que él no es el único por escuchar chocar esos blades- regalándole una sonrisa desafiante al chico de la gorra.

Kenny: no ansíen ansias chicos, la sede esta cerca hay podrán entrenar todo lo que quieran, y yo podre estrenar mi nueva laptop. –dijo orgulloso mientras con su mano derecha la acariciaba.

Hilary: ¿nueva? –pregunto dudosa mientras lo miraba raro.

Kenny: que sea la misma no significa que no sea novedosa. He incorporado todo su sistema de rastreo, capacidad de amplitud de sonido supera los estándares normales, el manejo de datos…

Hilary: ¡creo que ya comprendí jefe! –sobresalto alarmante para que no siguiera con su tema.

Kenny: ¡e serio? Porque puedo decirte más si lo desea – dijo acomodándose los lentes.

Hilary: estooo, estooo – balbuceando algo preocupada.

Ray: Jefe, al parecer nosotros no somos los únicos ansiosos, jejeje –rio el neko.

El jefe solo se sonrojo y todos empezaron a reír, a excepción del bicolor que caminaba acompañado de su seriedad.

Tyson: ¿qué pasa, Kai? No seas amargado, suelta esa sonrisa asíííí – mostrando con sus pulgares una gran sonrisa.

Kai: no pienso parecer payaso de circo- comento adelantándose a sus compañeros.

Max: no le prestes atención, Tyson – colocándole una mano en su hombro para consolarlo por su fracaso.

Ray: Max tiene razón. Sabemos que Kai mas que nunca quiere reír al haber ganado en el combate.

Tyson: así. Pues me quedare esperando eso porque a menos de que me derroten no lo lograran. ¡Entonces que esperamos chicos! – corriendo hacia la sede de la BBA.

Los GRevolutions se acercaron con gran alborozo hacia las instalaciones. Daichi es el primero en estar mas cerca de la puerta, al verla tan próxima acelera con mayor velocidad, pero en el instante en que el joven luchador lo hace de las instalaciones sale un hombre y chocan cayendo al suelo junto con todas las cosas que traía el señor.

Hombre: ¿acaso no vez que estas en un lugar publico, niño? –sobándose la espalda- -No deberías, deberías correr de esa forma. –levantandose del suelo.

Los demás blades llegan corriendo al ver el incidente.

Max: ¿estás bien Daichi? –ayudando a levantar a su amigo.

Daichi: creo que si –cogiéndose fuertemente la cabeza.

Ray: debes tener mas cuidado por donde miras.

Daichi: ¡él fue quien se atravesó!

Hilary: ¡ no seas grosero Daichi! –le gritaba mientras le jaloneaba la oreja- Discúlpelo señor, es algo distraído, él no lo hizo con malas intenciones- haciendo una reverencia.

Hombre: ah, está bien, también fue mi culpa, cargaba muchas cosas y no veía nada –sonriéndole a la joven, seguidamente mira al pequeño pelirrojo- niño perdona, yo también tengo la culpa.

Daichi: jum –volteándole la cara al señor.

Hombre: jejeje – rio un poco apenado por la respuesta del chico.

Tyson: no se preocupe, ya todo paso –regresándole al señor algunas de las pertenencias que se le habían caído.

Hombre: ¡oh! Gracias muchacho. –aceptándole la caja.

Max: Lo siento pero algunas de estás carpetas se han… -el rubio le muestra las carpetas cubierta de tinta que llevaba en su caja.

Hombre: ¡no puede! –exalto toando los papeles.

Daichi: lo siento mucho –mirando tristemente.

Hombre: ahora como le responderé a mi jefe…

_Sr__. __Dickenson: ¿Responderme qué?__ -apareciendo detrás de los chicos con ese agradable gesto de alegría._

_Todos: ¡¿SERÑOR DICKENSON?_

_Todos quedaron sorprendidos tras la llegada repentina del anciano, de inmediato el hombre que se había tropezado con Daichi se disculpo por hacer arruinado su trabajo. El Sr. Dickenson y el hombre empezaron a hablar y los chicos se apartaron para que pudieran hablar con más tranquilidad, minutos después el hombre se fue con una sonrisa en su rostro despidiéndose de su mayor y se retiro del lugar, sin antes despidiéndose a lo lejos de los chicos._

_Sr. __Dickenson: Vaya infortunio, pero ya todo está bien, muchachos –dirigiéndose con su bastos hacia los jóvenes._

_Hilary: ¿y el trabajo perdido?_

_Sr. Dickenson: no sé preocupen por__ eso, tenía unas copias así que el trabajo no se perdió. Así que no hay de que preocuparse. Pero a la próxima ten más cuidado Daichi. –sonriéndole al pequeño pelirrojo._

_Daichi: Si señor Dickenson- respondió uniendo sus dos dedos._

_Tyson__: como si eso fuera cierto – mirándolo rayado._

_Kenny: vamos Tyson, ya mejor olvídalo._

_Sr. Dickenson: y a que se debe su visita por aquí chicos._

_Ray: hoy es día de entrenamiento Señor D. –regalándole una sonrisa felina._

_Sr. Dickenson: ¿hoy? –dijo algo pensativo- Pero si hoy las instalaciones no están en servicio._

_Todos: ¿hmmm?_

_Kenny: pero Sr. Dickenson, nosotros entrenamos todos los __fin de semana._

_Sr. Dickenson: eso lo se muchacho, pero…hoy lamentablemente no podrán hacerlo y por el resto de estos días hasta previo aviso._

_Tyson y Daichi: ¿¡Qué¡? ¡¿Pero por qué? –gritando en uníoslo._

_Tyson: debe ser broma ¿verdad, Sr. Dickenson?_

_Daichi: nosotros tenemos derecho._

_Max: chiscos, tranquilos –tratando de tranquilizar la situación._

_Sr. __Dickenson: claro que tienen derecho, Pero por motivos de seguridad es mejor cerrar las instalaciones al público._

_Ray: motivos de seguridad, ¿acaso ocurre algo malo?_

_Sr. Dickenson: ¿malo? Oh, no. Todo lo contrario. Esto se hará para mejorar la BBA. Ya que el próximo torneo no se realizara en América, sino en Japón. _

_Hilary:¡¿QUÉ? ¡¿Por qué? –haciendo mayor escandalo que Tyson y Daichi- seguidamente la pelicastaño se achanta._

_Sr. Dickenson__: jejeje, todo tiene explicación Hilary. Últimamente las condiciones climáticas en América no son muy favorables. Es por ello que los miembros del comité decidieron trasladar los juegos y Japón fue la región sorteada por ellos, así el torneo mundial no tendría que ser ni cancelado ni aplazado._

_Max: si creo que había escuchado hablar de eso en mi casa._

_Hilary: y yo que había comprado mi vestido de baño nuevo –murmuro completamente __triste._

_Sr. __Dickenson: lamento no haberles informado con mayor anticipación, pero todo fue muy repentino. Esto terminara pronto asi que solo les pido paciencia._

_De pronto llego un desconocido llamando al Sr. __Dickenson informándole que lo necesitaban urgente en la oficina para algunos detalles de la remodelación. El anciano se despidió de los muchachos, dejándolos con un aire opaco al verse sus planes arruinados._

_Daichi: ya no hay entrenamiento –cayendo al suelo aburrido._

_Kenny: aun hay más lugares para entrenar chicos –animándolos a todos._

_Hilary: vamos a tu casa Tyson _

_Tyson: no creo que eso sea posible – rascándose la mejilla con una gota en la cabeza._

_Ray: el abuelo les había dicho que hoy tendría que ayudar con las clases de kendo que impartiría desde esta tarde. Y Tyson y Daichi salieron huyendo, cuando los estaba esperando con Max en la entrada de su casa._

_Max: vieras como corrían, jejeje… -agrego risueño el rubio._

_Hilary: dejando los labores votados otra vez, ¿no Tyson? – mirándolo rayado._

_Tyson: jejeje, vamos no podía __faltar al entrenamiento. –¿Qué dices tu Max?_

_Max: ¿?_

_Hilary: es verdad en tu casa hay espacio y estadios donde entrenar._

_Max: es que… jejeje –frotándose la cabeza- Mis padres están de aniversario así que mejor los deje solos jejeje. –comento algo sonrojado._

_Ray: jejejej… está bien, no importa Max. Igual chicos nuestro campo de entrenamiento esta aquí –extendiendo sus brazos a los lados mostrando su alrededor._

_Daichi: ¡es verdad! –levantandose con un salto del suelo – que mejor lugar que el aire puro –llenado sus pulmones de aire._

_Max: por mi no hay problema._

_Tyson: bien, entonces que esperamos_

_Kenny: creo el lugar está bien, pero el clima no creo no nos agrada – colocando su mano al aire, para luego una gota de lluvia caer en ella._

_Tyson: genial, ¿ahora qué?_

_Todos se miraron y no tuvieron mas ideas que pudieron ayudarlo. Resignados quedaron en silencio._

_Kai: siendo todo. Mejor me voy –musito el bicolor dando media vuelta._

_Tyson: ¿dónde crees que vas? _

_Kai: ¿no es obvio? Con este clima no se puede hacer nada, mejor me voy a entrenar a mi casa, en vez de perder mi tiempo aquí con ustedes sin hacer nada__. –dicho esto camino dándole la espalda a sus amigo._

_Tyson: ¿entrenar? … ¡ENTRENAR! –exclamo alegre -¡oye Kai! –espera._

_Ray: ¿qué se te __ocurrido?_

_Tyson: ya encontramos donde entrenar – dijo alegre corriendo para alcanzar al bicolor, los demás chicos solo__ se vieron y fueron detrás de él –Kai, espera, viejo no vayas tan rápido._

_Kai: ¿ahora qué quieres Tyson?_

_Tyson: vamos a entrenar a tu casa _

_Kai: estás loco._

_Tyson: ¿por qué? Necesitamos donde entrenar, y tu tienes dónde, así que asunto arreglado –__mostrándole una gran sonrisa, Kai simplemente no dejo de mirarlo muy seriamente._

_Kenny: no presiones, Tyson –manifestó el chico antes de que la situación se volviera incomoda- Kai aun no ha dado su consentimiento._

_Tyson: claro que lo hará. Dranzer no espera en enfrentarse con cada una de nuestras bestias bit –mirándolo directamente con un fuego entre sus ojos. _

_El bicolor lo mira de la misma manera, sonríe un poco y vuelve a__ dar media vuelta dejándolo atrás._

_Tyson: ¡KAI!_

_Kai: si no se apresuran la lluvia los alcanzara –comento siguiendo con su andar._

_Los demás chicos se miraron sorprendidos, pero no esperaron en reaccionar y fueron alegres detrás del bicolor para que los guiara hasta su casa. Minutos después los chicos se encontraban en la residencia del bicolor. Una enorme mansión, con una entrada tan colosal como eso castillos antiguos, un umbra __tan detallado que solo describirlo quedaba muy corta su esplendor. Al entrar los chiscos no creían la magnitud de las comodidades que su amigo vivía._

_Tyson: viejo, todavía me pregunto por qué no nos has invitado antes a tu casa _

_Daichi: ¡wooow! Que casona –parándose encima de uno de los muebles de la sala._

_Hilary: Daichiii, baja de ahí._

_Mayordomo: joven Kai, prepare unos bocadillo__s para sus amigos, desea que los atienda en la sala de entrenamiento o en el comedor._

_Tyson y Daichi: ¡bocadillos! –gritaron entusiasmados._

_Kai: no debiste hacerlo. Ellos tan solo vienen a entrenar._

_Tyson: viejo no seas amargado, un descanso no le hace mal a nadie._

_Max: jejeje, vamos Kai, llenos de energía trabajaran mejor. ¿Qué__ dices amigo? –regalándole una sonrisa. _

_Kai miro a su mayordomo y cedió para que tomaran un descanso con unos deliciosos pasabocas. El sirviente de Kai les indico el lugar y todos los siguieron muy alegres._

_Kenny: aunque aparezca amargado, solo es algo estricto, jejeje, ¿no lo crees Ray?_

_Ray: opino lo mismo igual, Kenny._

_Tyson: Ray, Jefe, que esperan vieran las cosas deliciosas que hay aquí, si no se apresuran no les quedara nada. – asomándose desde el pasillo del comedor._

_Kenny: jeje mejor nos apresuramos Ray _

_Ray: claro –sonriéndole, pero de pronto recuerda algo y se detiene._

_Jefe: ¿ocurre algo? _

_Ray: recordé que tenia que hacer algo ya los alcanzo _

El ojimiel _regresa corriendo hacia la sala, al estar ahí se acerca a la chimenea y serie al ver lo que esperaba ver._

_Ray: menos mal está donde lo había dejado _

_En el momento de entrar a esa habitación a Ray le había llamado la atención un objeto que había en la chimenea, tenia tanta curiosidad que tenia las intenciones de tomarlo con sus manos, __no se percato que Kai lo miraba con tanto seguimiento, él tomo unos instante el objeto entre sus manos, pero el empleado lo asusto y no pudo observarlo bien, había notado la presencia de Kai, así que permaneció quieto. Ahora su curiosidad lo trajo devuelta para poder ver el retrato._

Ray: ¿será posible…? – se acerca para verlo detenidamente- ¡no puede ser! – tomándolo en sus manos nuevamente- quién lo diría, ¡Kai si la guardo!

El ojimiel tenía en sus manos una fotografía de todo el grupo entero, mientras la observaba con una tierna sonrisa.

Ray: había dicho que no la guardaría, pero la enmarco y todo, jejejeje…recuerdo muy bien esta foto, fue después de terminar el campeonato del año pasado. Cómo se pasa el tiempo…

_FLASH BLACK_

En el dojo Granger se celebraba la victoria de los GRevolutions del campeonato mundial. Los padres de Max y Tyson asaban la comida en el patio, mientras Daichi se devoraba cada plato antes de estar servido; la madre de Max junto con Hilary arreglaban la mesa, Tyson hablaba con su hermano mayor después de que éste había desapareció por tanto tiempo, el Jefe y Max recopilaban los datos de las batallas, y Ray y el abuelo estaban buscando una cámara fotográfica en el desván.

Ray: ¡la encontré! –alzando la mano con la cámara y con la otra mano se secaba el sudor de la mejilla.

Abuelo: bien hecho, muchacho. No entiendo por qué termino aquí. Bueno, ahora llama a los otros para sacar algunas fotografías.

El ojimiel le da la cámara al abuelo y luego se dirige al patio tranquilamente.

Ray: ¡vamos a tomar ya las fotos! –batiendo su mano alegremente.

Daichi: ¿fotografías? …¡genial! –limpiándose la comida de la cara y corriendo hacia Ray- ¡Ray, quiero muchas fotos mías!

Tyson: ni lo pienses, no dejarías espacio para nosotros.

Max: vamos mamá, quiero que salgamos los tres–jalando a su madre de las manos.

Judy: de acuerdo, hijo. Pero no tan rápido.

Minutos después todos tomaron la mejor pose para la fotografía. Primero tomaron uno de la familia Granger y luego de la familia Tate, y seguidamente el de los jóvenes GRevolutions.

Abuelo: ¿están listos para decir whisky? –acercando la cámara a su rostro.

Daichi: ¿por qué no mejor Daichi?

Tyson: y por qué debería ser tu nombre –cruzando los brazos.

Max: tan sólo será una fotografía, Tyson.

Hilary: chicos, ya quiero que tomen la ortografía –arreglándose la falda.

Ray: sí. Mejor digamos Ray y ya, se nota más la sonrisa, ¿ven? –señalando su hermosa sonrisa felina.

Kenny: mejor no digan nada, y quédense quietos.

Daichi: no, pero yo quiero mi nombre…

Max: qué tal queso….¡no! –dando un chasquido con sus dedos- mejor mostaza…

Ray: no, mira: Rayyyy….-señala otra vez su sonrisa- ¿ves?

Hilary: yo quiero estar ahí –quitando al pelirrojo de su lugar.

Daichi: ¡oye!

Jefe: quédense quietos…

Todos pronto empezaron a discutir y el peliazul pronto se le formó una venita en la frente

Tyson: ¡un momento! –grita extendiendo sus manos desenfrenadamente, asustando a todos.

Hiro: ahora qué pasó hermanito, se te olvido peinarte.

Tyson: que gracioso Hiro. Falta alguien.

Todos: hmmm….

Max: es verdad, Kai no ha llegado. Mejor lo esperamos.

Daichi: ¡nah!...nos quedaríamos toda la vida esperándolo, a don aguafiestas no le gusta venir a eventos como éstos. Además, ni siquiera sabemos dónde está.

Tyson: tal vez sí – mientras salía corriendo de la casa.

Max: Tyson, ¿qué vas hacer?

Tyson: ¡ya vengo! ¡voy a buscar a Kai! –desapareciendo de la vista de sus amigos

En el río se encontraba un joven acostado en el césped, cuando unos gritos lo despiertan.

Tyson: ¡Kai! ¡Kai!...¡oye Kai!...¡soy yo, Tyson! –corriendo hacia al bicolor, mientras movía su mano desde lo alto.

Kai: ¿hm? – medio sentándose, mientras dejaba escapar en el aire la hoja de césped que sostenía en sus labios.

Tyson: viejo, casi que no te encuentro, te he buscado por todas partes –acercándose a su amigo agotado.

Tyson: ¿qué quieres, Tyson? –recostándose nuevamente con los brazos tras la nuca.

Tyson: ah, ¡¿no lo recuerdas?...Te había dicho que haría una reunión en mi casa para festejar la victoria…

Kai: para qué, si no fuimos campeones.

Tyson: bueno, bicampeones. Lo importante es que dimos todo de nosotros. ¡Vamos Kai! No seas tan amargado.

El bicolor no le presta atención a las palabras del peliazul y sigue acostado mientras el viento ondeaba suave sus cabellos. De pronto se escucha a lo lejos las voces del resto del equipo.

Tyson: ¡ah!…pero si son los chicos.¡ Max, Ray, por aquí!

Max: ¡Tyson…!¡¿encontrarte a Kai?

Tyson: sí, aquí está.

Sus dos amigos se acercan a los jóvenes que seguían quietos en una pendiente llena de césped.

Ray: con que aquí estabas Kai.

Max: hmmm, ¿qué pasa? ¿por qué siguen aquí? mira que los demás están esperando.

Tyson: viejo, qué te cuesta.

Ray: vamos Kai, tan sólo por unos minutos.

Max: mira que mi papá prepara un excelente asado.

Kai: no me gustan esas cosas –con lo ojos cerrados.

Tyson: cómo sabes que no te gustan si jamás vas. ¿Qué dices, nos acompañas?

El bicolor sigue como si no hubiera escuchado palabra alguna y el silencio reino. Pero de pronto el peliazul forma una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mirando a sus dos amigos, y ellos le responden con una sonrisa picarona.

Tyson: de acuerdo, entonces tomaremos eso como un sí.

Tyson baja unos pasos y se agacha para tomar las piernas de Kai, Ray hiso lo mismo pero con su brazo derecho y Max con el izquierdo, y entre los tres lo levantaron del suelo asustándolo.

Kai: ¡oigan! ¡¿qué hacen? –abriendo por fin los ojos, mientras trataba de zafarse- ¡suéltenme! ¡¿qué hacen?

Tyson: ¿qué crees que estamos haciendo?

Kai: grr… De acuerdo iré, iré, iré pero suéltenme inmediatamente.

Sus amigos sueltan al bicolor lentamente a tierra firme, mientras en sus rostros mostraban una sonrisa de conformidad.

Tyson: jejeje…, esas eran las palabras que quería escuchar. Ya veras que será divertido -colocando su mano en el hombro de su amigo.

Kai: si claro –con un tono irónico, mientras se arreglaba su chamarra.

De pronto se escucha voces que se aproximaban a gran paso.

Kenny: Daichi espera, no corras –tratando de alcanzar al pelirrojo.

Daichi: ya me canse de esperar. El abuelo no va ha servir la comida hasta que estén todos.

Kenny: y qué te costaba esperarlos un poco más.

Daichi: ¡ah no! ¡no señor!... hmmm –observando a sus amigos en el río- ¡Aja! con que ahí están –mientras corría hacia ellos dejando atrás una cortina de humo.

Kenny: ¡espera Daichi! ¡Por favor, espera! ¡Oh, no! creo que hoy no me puse los zapatos adecuados para correr. –tratando de alcanzar a su amigo con todas sus energías caídas.

Los acelerados pasos del pelirrojo hiso llamar la atención del neko.

Ray: ¿escuchan eso? –subiendo su mirada a lo alto de la colina.

Sus demás amigos alzan también la mira para ver qué era.

Daichi: ¡¿qué rayos están haciendo? ¿Por qué no han regresado a casa? –asomándose en la cima de la pequeña colina.

Tyson: que fastidioso eres, Daichi. No era necesario que nos buscaras, ya íbamos en camino.

Kenny: ¡Daichi, espera!…¡ahhhhh! –una de sus agujetas se suelta y se enreda.

Daichi: ¡¿qué?...–volteando hacia el pelicastaño- ¡AHHHHHH!

El pelicastaño se estrella con Daichi y los dos empiezan a rodar por la pequeña colina.

Tyson: ¡Kenny! ¡Daichi!

Ray: ¡hay que hacer algo!

Kai: ¡es demasiado tarde! –intenta empujar a sus amigos a un lado para salvarlos- ¡pronto, muevansen! –esquivando solo la rueda humana.

Pero sus demás compañeros no pudieron escapar y también fueron arrastrados por sus dos amigos hasta caer en el río y levantar gigantescas gotas.

Daichi: ooooh, cielos. –girando sus ojos en forma espiral- Alguien se rompió algo.

Tyson: ¡si no quitas tu pie de mi cara, te romperé algo!

Max: ¡¿por qué todos están encima mío? –intentando quitar su cara del fondo del agua.

Ray: ¡Max, quita tu codo de mi espalda!

Kenny: auuuu… - colocándose sus lentes - me siento mareado, creo, creo que voy a vomitar…- tapándose la boca.

Tyson: ¡no es momento de bromear, Kenny! –se levanta pero de nuevo cae al agua.

Ray: de gracias, que el río no esté crecido o sino nos hubiéramos ahogado o llevado la corriente –se suelta su larga cabellera y se lo empieza a exprimir.

De pronto se escucha una gran risa que hace confundir a aquellos chicos que estaban saliendo del río.

Max: pero, ¿quién es el que se ríe? –mira confundido, mientras trataba de subir a tierra firme pero se resbala- ¡aahh!

Tyson: ¡Max! -lo toma de su camisa rápidamente antes de que de nuevo cayera al agua.

Max: oh, cielos. Eso estuvo cerca –colgando de su camisa, mientras la punta de su nariz casi tocaba el agua.

Tyson: ¡chicos! ¡ayuda! ¡Necesito Ayuda! –mostrando en su rostro gran fuerza, mientras trataba de sostener a su amigo y era arrastrado poco a poco otra vez hacia el gran charco azul.

Ray, Kenny y Daichi pronto corren para ayudarlo y entre todos llevan al rubio a tierra firme. Todos caen rendidos en el suelo mientras trataban de distinguir su sudor del agua del río. Luego todos se levantan confundidos al escuchar nuevamente una gran carcajada. Todos levantan su mirada encontrando a Kai riéndose sin parar en la colina verde.

Tyson: ¿Kai? –arqueando una ceja.

Kai: ¡jajajajajaja…! -colocando sus manos en el estomago.

Daichi: chicos, pellízquenme porque no lo puedo creer –abriendo los ojos- ¡ouchhh…! -sobándose el brazo con una mueca- ¡Tyson!

Tyson: no querían que te pellizcaran –mientras observa con asombro al bicolor- Oye Kai, ¿Qué es lo gracioso?

Kai: ¡jajajaja!, ¡ustedes! ¡JAJAJAJA…! –intentando aguantar la risa pero no podía.

Todos: ¡¿nosotros? –mirándose confundidos.

Kai: sí, por estar buscándome… miren lo que les pasó: están todos sucios y mojados… ¡jajajaja, además de la cara de tontos y de susto que hicieron!... y sin contar las quejas. ¡JAJAJAJA….! –cae sentado en el césped.

Ray: eso no me parece gracioso, Kai. –mirándolo mal

Kai: para mí sí –mientras seguía burlándose de sus amigos- Oye Tyson, ya podemos irnos ¿si quieres? ¡jajajaja….!

Tyson: grrr…ja-ja-ja –decía con ironía.

Max: ya quisiera verte en nuestro lugar –cruzando los brazos.

Kai: en tus sueños –le muestra una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa a su amigo y luego sigue riendo.

Tyson: grrrr….¡Daichi, prepara tu blade! –remangándose su chaqueta.

Ray: hmmm…¿Qué piensas hacer?

Tyson: ¡¿qué mas? Cumplir el sueño de Max –mientras armaba su blade.

Los demás chicos se miraron confundidos, pero luego forman una pequeña sonrisa y también empiezan a armar sus blades.

Kai: ¿qué se suponen que están haciendo? –parando de reír con esfuerzo.

Tyson: ¿listo Daichi?

Daichi: jejeje…¡listo! –tomando su posición de lanzamiento.

Tyson & Daichi: ¡let it rip! –lanzando sus blades.

Kai: ustedes dos no son rivales para mí –buscando su blade entre su chamarra- ¿mi blade?

Kenny: Kai, ¿buscabas esto? –mostrando a Dranzer en sus manos– recuerda que después del campeonato, tome sus blades para arreglarlos.

Kai: rayos…. –sintiéndose acorralado.

Tyson & Daichi: ¡Double Storm!

Kai: ¡¿qué? –abriendo los ojos.

Strata Dragoon y Dragoon habían formando dos huracanes, y se acercaban al bicolor con gran velocidad, el viento era tan fuerte que arrastraba todo en su paso, sin embargo Kai cruza sus brazos a lo alto de su rostro y se apoyaba firmemente en el suelo. Pronto la tormenta cesa y el bicolor todavía permanecía en la misma posición.

Kai: ¿eso es lo único que pueden hacer? –bajando sus manos del rostro, mientras mostraba una sonrisa.

Tyson: oh, todavía falta la sorpresa –con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Kai: ¿eh?

Ray & Max: ¡así es! ¡no me digas qué te olvides de nosotros, Kai!

Max: es hora de que te sumerjas…

Ray: porque aquí viene lo mejor ¡yajuuaaa! –alzando su puño al cielo.

Kai: ¿eh?… -volteando la mirada.

Draciel y Driger habían aparecido repentinamente tras de Kai. Los dos blades empujaron las piernas del bicolor haciendo que él perdiera el equilibrio y rodara hasta el río. Los blades pronto regresaron a las manos de sus dueños, al mismo tiempo que Kai se encontraba en el agua.

Tyson: ahora ya no te da ganas de reír ¿verdad? –mostrando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

El bicolor se encontraba completamente empapado, sus marcas que lo identifican se empezaban a borrar y en cambio tenía unas de lodo. El bicolor mira su reflejo en el agua y con sus manos se hecha agua en el rostro y se restriega la mugre, luego mira al cielo y empieza a reír nuevamente.

Daichi: ¿hmmm…? -arqueando una ceja- Creo que le afecto la caída.

Tyson: no lo comprendo. Se sigue riendo. –con una venita en la frente, mientras mostraba su puño.

Max: jejejeje…-tapa su boca con la mano para aguantar la risa.

Tyson: ¡oh, Max! ¡no vayas a empezar tú también! –cruzan los brazos, mientras le hacía una mueca a su amigo.

Max: lo siento, pero la risa es muy contagiosa –encogiendo los hombros.

Tyson: ¿qué fue lo que hice mal? ¿Por qué Kai se sigue burlando de nosotros?

Ray: él no se esta burlando de nosotros –mirando al bicolor.

Todos: ¿? –mirando al neko sorprendidos.

Tyson: ¡ah! ¿pero qué dices?

Ray: él tan sólo lo disfruta.

Kenny: ¿lo disfruta?

Los chicos nuevamente regresan su mira al bicolor que se encontraba sentado en el gran charco azul riendo. Él mostraba una sonrisa angelical y calmada, sus ojos pronto empezaban a lagrimear de tanto reír, pero sobre todo se veía a una joven disfrutar una tarde de travesura.

Ray: jamás he vistió a Kai reír de esa manera, ni siquiera cuando gana una victoria en el beyblade… Muchos de nosotros en nuestra niñez hemos hecho cosas como las de hoy. Pero Kai…no creo que en su vida haya hecho cosas como las que pasó hoy….Jajaja ¡además, fue grandioso ver a Kai caer al agua!

Tyson: bueno, ver a Kai reír de esa manera es muy raro pero, pero ¡jejejeje! ¡Es mas divertido verlo caer al río! ¡jajajaja….!

Todos: ¡tenlo por seguro! ¡JAJAJAJA…!

Los chicos empezaron a burlarse de su amigo y no dejaban de parar mientras sus risas se esparcían por todo el lugar, haciendo que el bicolor esta vez les preguntara, parando con su inalcanzable risa.

Kai: oigan ustedes, ¿de qué tanto se ríen? –tratando de pararse.

Todos: ¡de ti! ¡JAJAJAJA...! .

Kai: grandioso…mejor sáquenme de este lugar.

Max: vamos Tyson, démosle una mano –asiéndole una seña para que lo siguiera.

Tyson: jeje…de acuerdo, por lo menos ya me reí. –limpiándose sus lágrimas de risa.

El peliazul ayuda al rubio a sacar a su amigo del agua; pero cuando Kai tiene las manos de sus amigos muestra una sonrisa.

Max & Tyson: ¿ah? -abriendo los ojos.

El bicolor jala fuertemente a los dos chicos al agua, formando una gran salpicadura para sus otros amigos.

Kai: jaque mate... ¡jajaja…! –riendo felizmente.

Tyson: ¡qué gracioso, Kai! –amenazándolo con el puño.

Daichi: ¡JAJAJAJA…! ¡Parecen patos jugando en el agua! ¡jajajaja…! –acurrucándose en el suelo con las manos en el estomago.

Kenny: patos… –colocando sus manos en la cara para no explotar de la risa al igual que su pelirrojo amigo.

Ray: mas que patos parecen cerditos, jejeje…

Kai, Tyson & Max: ¿cerditos?

Tyson: mira quién lo dice. Tú pareces mas un cerdo con toda esa mugre en la cara.

Ray: ¿mugre? ¿Dónde…?

Max: ahí, en la nariz. –señalando con su mano.

Ray: ¿en la nariz? –restregándose la mugre con la mano- ¿listo?

Kenny: ¡jajajajaja…! te untaste más, ¡JAJAJAJA…! –pon fin explotando.

Ray: ¿qué? –se acerca al río para mirar su reflejo en el agua- jejeje…es verdad.

Todos lo chicos se miran y empiezan a reír juntos en un solo canto, mientras las nubes se movían en el cielo azul y daban paso a los rayos del sol para que se reflejaran en el agua destellando tibias luces para los jóvenes, mostrando en sus rostros una amistad unida. Minutos después todos los chicos regresaron al dojo, donde los esperaban el resto.

Hilary: ¡ya era hora de que aparecieran! –colocando sus manos en la cintura.

Hiro: ¿pero qué les pasó? –mirando asombrado a los chicos.

Judy: Max, ¡estás empapado! –acercándose al rubio y tomando su empapada chaqueta.

Max: jejeje…-frotándose con la mano la nuca- no es nada.

Sr. Granger: ¿nada? Mírense: están todos desaliñados, mojados y sucios.

Abuelo: chicos, el carnaval ya pasó, jajajaja…

Tyson: abuelo…-mirándolo mal ¬¬

Ray: ¿vamos a tomarnos esa fotografía, Tyson? –abrazándolo del cuello, mientras su colmillo destellaba.

Tyson: ¡sí! –quitándose su gorra medio mojada y se la colocaba en la cabeza del pelicastaño- ¡vamos!

Kenny: jejeje…-tratando de quitarse su corbata- para eso venimos

Sr. Tate: de acuerdo, entonces acercasen chicos –preparando la cámara.

Los GRevolutions se arreglaron un poco y pronto se unieron para tomar la fotografía, a excepción de Kai que se quedó recostado en un muro mientras trataba inútilmente de quitarse su pesaba bufanda a causa de la humedad.

Tyson: ¡ah, no! –tomando a Kai del brazo- tú saldrás con nosotros. –llevándolo arrastras

Kai: ¿ah?

Tyson: me costó mucho trabajo para que estuvieras en esta foto, como para que no salieras.

Kai: pareciera que tu trabajo es molestarme ¿verdad? -se suelta de Tyson y cruza los brazos, mientras cerraba los ojos.

Tyson: es difícil, pero no sabes como me divierte –mostrándole una sonrisa- ¿Kai?

Kai: ¿eh? –mirándolo levemente.

Tyson: vamos, por favor… –mientras le abría espacio para que viera a sus amigos.

Todos: ¡vamos Kai! –moviendo sus manos alegremente.

Kai: ehhh….- desvía la mirada- ¡jum! que sea rápido.

En el rostro de Tyson se dibuja una gran sonrisa y corre hacia sus amigos mientras Kai caminaba sin afán. Pronto todos tomaron su lugar, pero esta vez Max detiene a su padre antes de tomar la foto.

Max: oye Kai, ven aquí –señalando el espacio que había en medio de él y Tyson.

Kai: aquí estoy bien –decía desde lo más lejos. Tratando de huir y desaparecer como siempre lo hace.

Tyson: ¡ah no! –corre hacia él- no es lo que quieras esta vez- empujándolo por las espaldas.

Max: solo por esta vez…- ayudando al peliazul a colocarlo en el medio- solo una foto donde estés en medio de nosotros –con una tierna sonrisa.

Kai: que la tomen de una vez por todas para que dejen de fastidiar. –siendo arrastrado tímidamente.

Ray: vamos, Kai. Esto será rápido he indoloro. –mostrándole su pulgar.

Sr. Tate: ¿listos, chicos? digan… -baja la cámara- eh, ya decidieron qué van a decir.

Tyson: ¡sí! –mostrando una enérgica sonrisa.

Hilary: ¿en serio? ¿y qué es?

Tyson: es algo que nos unió desde el principio. Algo a lo que jamás nos cansaremos de decir, y que nos hiso ser los mejores amigos, ¿verdad, Kai? –mostrándole una sonrisa, mientras cerraba cariñosamente sus ojos.

Kai: ¿ah? –mirándolo confundido.

Max: sí, ya sé a lo que te refieres –picando un ojo.

Ray: ¡claro que sí! ¡¿Oye Kai? – le da un golpe en el pecho- ¿verdad que nos acompañaras a gritarlo, amigo?

Kai: ¿algo que nos unió…? -medita un poco y luego mira al cielo- algo que nos unió… ¡jum! –regresa la mirada a sus amigos y luego cierra los ojos con una leve sonrisa.

Tyson: bien ¡Entonces todos diga….!

Todos: ¡LE IT RIP!

El flash de la cámara pronto destelló y en ese momento la familia GRevolutions quedó inmortalizada con risas, creyendo que así sería para siempre. La fotografía pronto salió del aparato, y mostraba al sonriente Tyson abrazando a Kai por el cuello por si éste intentaba huir nuevamente, a la dulce sonrisa de Max al otro lado de Kai con su mano en el hombro y la otra encima de su cabeza cruzando sus dedos, el carismático neko coloca su mano en el hombro de Maxi y con la otra mostrando su puño al frente con su singular sonrisa, al pequeño pelirrojo saltando en el cielo celebrando con su pulgar, Hilary sonriente acompañado de una simpática pose, al pelicastaño alzando la gorra de Tyson al cielo, y al frio Kai dejando a un lado su seriedad para acompañarlos con una gentil y dulce sonrisa en medio de sus amigos.

_FIN DEL FLASH BLACK_

Ray: sí, cómo olvidar ese día –mientras le sonreía a la fotografía que seguía en sus manos.

El ojimiel le da la última ojeada a la fotografía con una gran nostalgia y la regresa de nuevo a su sitio. A lo lejos se escucha que sus amigos lo llaman y de inmediato se reúne con ellos, al entrar al comedor ve un gran alboroto y regocijo. Kai no se veía molesto por compartir con sus amigos, en el fondo todos sabían que al estar con ellos no es una molestia como él lo dice, a permanecido tanto tiempo con ellos que se entienden como familia. Una buena familia de bladers.

Tyson: ¡hey, Ray! Aquí amigo, te apartamos tu silla. –mostrándosela con alegría.

El neko sonríe y se sienta entre sus amigos compartiendo entre risas y tentempié de dulces y amistad.

**FIN**

_Espero que les haya gustado, este fic realmente es parte de un capítulo llamado "Sombras del pasado, una luz de amistad", es un capitulo especial así que lo quise convertir en __One-shot n_n, también hice un fanart de la foto que lo pueden encontrar en mi devianart ( __ #/d54ll07__ ), gracias por su atención._

_Hasta una próxima historia. _


End file.
